gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
K-DST
"Quando todos os seus amigos dos anos 70 foram para a reabilitação, nós encorajamos você a ficar ... " ''-K-DST'' "Tommy Smith, anteriormente com o rock progressivo da década de 1970, Crystal Ship, passou a residir na casa do rádio de rock. K-DST 'The Dust' toca rock and roll clássico sem parar." ''-SITE DO GTA SAN ANDREAS'' K-DST ("The Dust") é uma estação de rock clássico em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, que é hospedado por Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith (dublado pelo vocalista do Guns N' Roses Axl Rose). Descrição A K-DST tem a identidade de uma estação de rock clássica que tem exibido sua música "com sucesso por 22 anos", de acordo com um dos stingers do rádio, sugerindo que foi transmitida pela primeira vez em 1970. Como tal, há comentários um pouco nostálgicos no rádio Stingers, como "a música nunca envelhece, apenas um pouco de tosse empoeirada" e menciona "amigos dos anos 70 que foram para a reabilitação" . Os stingers também zombam das tendências atuais da música, como grunge e gangsta rap. "The Dust", apelido da estação, é uma referência à droga fenciclidina, comumente conhecida como "pó de anjo" . Como tal, os ferrões da estação tomam um novo significado quando se leva em conta as referências à droga, como a falta de atenção à dor ( "se a polícia não pode pará-lo" com sons de tiros e sirenes de polícia você deve estar "na poeira"" ). A estação parece ter um senso de humor gonzo, como é evidente em vários jingles; "Quando todos os seus amigos dos anos 70 forem para a reabilitação, nós o encorajamos a permanecer", e em algumas das linhas de diálogo de Smith, como "Você pode chorar sobre o aborto espontâneo ou continuar bebendo, siga em frente". e "Para aqueles de vocês que vêm à consciência em uma cama estranha ao lado de uma garota feia com latas de cerveja e roupas íntimas no chão, saiam correndo e cheguem à clínica" ou até "Não é todo dia que você ouve aquele disco - espere, sim, é. Eu adoro isso" , sendo esta última uma referência aparente às canções sempre em loop das rádios in-game. O apresentador do K-DST, Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith, é um ex-membro do rock progressivo da década de 1970, Crystal Ship. Ele tem visões misóginas e pensa muito em si mesmo e em sua música. Ele freqüentemente se perde em reflexões aleatórias quando ele expressa suas opiniões. Três pessoas ligam para a emissora, e todos criticam Smith por suas habilidades como DJ ("Ninguém entende o que diabos você está dizendo"), e sua carreira musical aparentemente nada impressionante ("Meu Deus, você era um lixo, você realmente foi uma m****" "), fazendo Smith com raiva insultá-los. Playlist *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River (1969) *Heart - Barracuda (1977) *Foghat - Slow Ride *KISS - Strutter (1974) *Toto - Hold the Line (1978) *Rod Stewart - Young Turks (1981) *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers - Running Down a Dream (1989)* *Joe Cocker - Woman to Woman (1972)* *Humble Pie - Get Down to It (1973) *Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind of Wonderful (1974) *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird (1974) *America - A Horse With No Name (1972) *The Who - Eminence Front (1982) *Boston - Smokin' (1976) *David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me (1974) *Eddie Money - Two Tickets to Paradise (1978) *Billy Idol - White Wedding (1982) Músicas marcadas com um (*) não aparecem na versão de Xbox 360 e Mobile do jogo. Curiosidades *Cream - White Room é uma música deletada do jogo ou não implementada, já que essa música está no Volume 3 (Que é o volume da rádio K-DST) da Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Official Soundtrack, lançada em CD. *Essa rádio é a favorita de Mike Toreno, Máfia italiana, Elvis e Bikers. *K-DST é a rádio padrão para todos os veículos aéreos do jogo, exceto Andromada e Skimmer. *Existe na vida real uma estação de rádio chamada KDST (sem o hífen) em Dyersville, Iowa . Foi nomeado "KDST" desde 1988, apesar de tocar música country em vez de rock clássico. *O apelido da estação (The Dust) é uma referência ao PCP, comumente referido como pó de anjo. Isso é evidenciado pelo jingle acima e pelo consumo de Smith de tais referências em linhas como "Estou na poeira". e "Você sabe o que é o nevoeiro? Nuvens no chão. É por isso que tento ficar o mais alto possível" . *DST em português é a sigla para doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. *"Eminence Front" do The Who foi destaque no trailer da versão de Xbox do GTA San Andreas. *K-DST joga dentro das lojas de roupas Binco e Zip. *"Get Down to It", do Humble Pie , aparece sempre que o jogador começa uma competição no estádio. *K-DST é a estação de rádio padrão para a maioria das aeronaves, com exceção do Andromada (que toca Radio X), Skimmer (que toca CSR 103.9) e Hydra (que toca Master Sounds 98.3). *Esta é a estação de rádio favorita de Mike Toreno, a Máfia e San Andreas Bikers, e uma das estações favoritas dos Los Santos Vagos (3D). *Às vezes, depois de tocar "Green River" do Creedence Clearwater Revival, Smith pode dizer "Esta é uma zona livre de camisa xadrez. Somos estrelas do rock, não lenhadores". Ironicamente, o vocalista do Creedence Clearwater Revival, John Fogerty, muitas vezes usava camisas xadrez durante os shows, e é comumente visto usando-as em fotos publicitárias. *Durante o fim de semana do aniversário de San Andreas, foi possível encontrar uma camiseta com o logotipo K-DST nas caixas Special Crate do Grand Theft Auto Online . Navegação Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Rádios do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Rádios do Universo 3D